


Our First Date

by rosesggu



Series: Yeonbin mini adventures [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cloud gazing, just really soft, picnic date, they kiss (again), very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: “It’s not a date…” he muttered and his best friend raised his brows.“You just emptied out your closet.”Yeonjun rolled his eyes once more, sitting down on his bed. “Fine, it’s a date.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin mini adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825927
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the second part of my Yeonjun oneshot series :D I recommend reading the first one for context but it's not necessary!! Enjoy <3

Yeonjun groaned as he dropped another shirt to the floor of his room which by now was covered in clothes. “Too formal.” he muttered to himself, staring at his almost emptied closet which he’d now spent an hour looking through.

“Need some help, casanova?”

He jumped in surprise before turning around to see someone very familiar standing in his door frame, a smug grin on his face.

“Holy crap, you startled me.” Yeonjun complained and Beomgyu laughed. “How did you even get in here?”

His best friend lifted his fingers to reveal the keys dangling in his hand. “You forgot those yesterday.”

“Oh… right.”

“Your mom said you have a date? Why didn’t you let me know?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. He’d known Beomgyu since they were kids, being neighbours and always having hung out together at school and in the afternoons. There was nothing they didn’t know of each other and their parents considered each other part of the family.

But this was different.

Him and Soobin had been texting daily ever since their encounters in Paris and by now Yeonjun felt like he’d known Soobin forever.

They had been planning this day for weeks now. They lived just over an hour apart and conveniently the city center was pretty much exactly in the middle between their homes.

Today they were going to have a picnic. Meet up in town, buy a bunch of food and soda and then head to a park to hang out and talk.

Maybe he’d been too shy to tell Beomgyu because it was Soobin, not just any guy. It was Soobin who sometimes called him late at night just to talk about a random idea he’d had. Soobin who got shy easily and Soobin who’d been his first kiss, his first ever kiss and he’d been so good.

“It’s not a date…” he muttered and his best friend raised his brows.

“You just emptied out your closet.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes once more, sitting down on his bed. “Fine, it’s a date.”

“With who?”

Beomgyu had this habit of smiling really widely and clasping his hands together whenever he was curious about something and it was hard to say no to that, even after years of Yeonjun trying to get control over it.

“Soobin.”

His friend furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “Soobin?”

“He’s… hm… you know when I was in Paris?”

“Yeah?”

“I met him there and like… he was… I mean… he…” Yeonjun began stuttering as he tried to find the words to explain what had happened but Beomgyu didn’t stop.

“He what? Choi Yeonjun! Tell me! I can’t believe you’re acting like this, aren’t we best friends?” he sat down next to the blue haired boy who sighed again and started playing with the hem of his shirt.

“He was my first kiss.”

Beomgyu gasped. “You had a whole  _ summer romance _ in Paris and you didn’t tell me? I want to know everything!”

“It’s not that it’s… we just met like on the eiffel tower and… I just asked him if he wants to be my first kiss! And we kissed and then… in the evening I ran into him again and asked for his number. That’s all! We’ve just been… texting since then.”

“You  _ asked him _ to be your first kiss? A stranger? That’s impressive even for you.”

Yeonjun smiled. “Guess it is. He’s just really cute? And I’m meeting him today I’m just… nervous. I’ve never been like… on a date? I don’t want to mess up.”

Beomgyu nodded slowly. “I’m a bit offended that you didn't tell me but I’m here now. Let’s get you dressed, leave it all to me.”

And like that his best friend got up and digged through Yeonjun’s clothes, both the remaining ones in the closet and the ones on the floor, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself and occasionally halting. He eventually threw a white short sleeved shirt at him that had floral embroidery on the back.

He also chose a black and white striped pair of pants and a black beret, visibly satisfied with the result.

“Put it on.” he demanded and Yeonjun quickly vanished in the bathroom to get changed.

Beomgyu surely had an eye for what suited his best friend because what he’d put together looked incredibly good on Yeonjun and he suddenly felt way less self conscious. He stepped back into his room to find the other folding the clothes on the floor and putting them back into the closet.

“Look at you! That’s my boy.” he cheered upon seeing the blue haired boy and Yeonjun smiled.

“Thanks Gyu. You're my saviour.”

“Ah, that's my job. When do you have to leave?”

Yeonjun checked his phone and almost panicked upon seeing how much time had passed.

“Ten minutes.”

Beomgyu grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean up.”

“This is my room.”

“No? There is no mine or yours here. It’s  _ our _ room, fool. Now go. Go, go, go!” he rushed Yeonjun downstairs to put on shoes and grab a small bag for his wallet, phone and the bracelet he’d bought for Soobin. He hadn’t planned to do so but when he saw it a few days prior he just knew that the boy would like it.

“Are you leaving?” his mother asked who had just come out of the living room.

“Yeah. Gyu is still upstairs.”

“Oh yeah that’s fine. I told him he can have lunch with us anyways. You look handsome! Have fun okay? And make sure to keep me updated.”

“Mom, I’m an adult.”

She grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“And I’m your mother. Now go! Don’t let him wait.”

Then he was out the door in the late summer heat, on his way to the nearest subway station. It was barely a five minute walk but he was already anxiously texting Beomgyu.

- _ Oh god I’m so nervous _

- _ Relax. You look good! _

_ -Just do that thing where you go on a twenty minute rant about desert foxes and he’ll be head over heels in no time _ .

- _ Very funny. _

_ -I’ll text you later _

Then he was in the crowded subway cart, holding onto one of the free metal bars and trying not to freak out.

He had to change lines once and finally after twenty minutes in total arrived at the station where him and Soobin had agreed to meet. He nervously pulled on his clothes to make them look good but it didn’t seem to make any difference.

Looking around he noticed a huge number of people of all ages walking around, talking into their phones and not paying attention to their surroundings. It was interesting to say the least but it got him distracted enough to not notice the boy next to him until he very loudly cleared his throat.

Yeonjun flinched and looked up to see Soobin smiling shyly at him, cheeks with a rosy tint. “Hey.” he greeted. “You look pretty.”

“Hi I… you don’t look bad yourself.”

This was an understatement. Soobin looked gorgeous. He was wearing loose jeans and a red t shirt as well as a pair of round glasses. His hair was less messy than in Paris and somehow Yeonjun felt a little out of breath upon seeing him.

“Should we get going?” the tall boy asked and Yeonjun nodded slowly, following behind him as Soobin led them out of the station into a small convenience store.

They bought chips, the greasy kind, banana milk, strawberries, chocolate and small orange juice packs and stored them all in Yeonjun’s bag before heading outside again.

A big park wasn’t too far away, a ten minute walk which they spent chatting about the way there, the filled public transport and the weather.

Finally they arrived and managed to find a spot where not a lot of people were around which allowed them a bit of privacy as they sat under a large cherry tree that shielded them from the sunlight.

“This is nice. I haven’t been in this part of the city in a while.” Soobin commented, looking around and Yeonjun couldn’t keep his eyes away from him.

“It is! I love it here.”

They spread the food on the blanket Soobin had brought and put on some music before they started eating.

While the taller sipped on his orange juice Yeonjun remembered the little gift in his bag and he quickly reached for it.

“Soob?”

“Mh?” the boy smiled at the nickname and Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I got something for you it’s… nothing big or anything but it made me think of you so I got it for you.”

He got out the bracelet, a simple, silver coloured, thin one with star and moon pendants. He carefully placed it in Soobin’s open palm and allowed the other boy to inspect it.

“This is so pretty! Thank you so much I… I don’t have anything… this is embarrassing.”

“No, are you kidding? You being here with me is already enough. You’re so cute!”

Soobin blushed and handed the bracelet to Yeonjun so he could put it on for him. It looked nice on him, decent but still pretty.

“Wow I… I think this is the best thing anyone has ever gotten for me.” he muttered, looking up at Yeonjun with that sweet smile that made the other melt inside. What he didn’t expect was for Soobin to lean forward and softly peck his cheek. “Thank you Junie.”

It was Yeonjun’s turn to blush, his face felt incredibly warm and he could barely bring out a word but Soobin didn't seem to mind. He just grabbed a potato chip and held it in front of the blue haired boy’s face.

“Eat!” he told him and Yeonjun opened his mouth to let Soobin feed the chip to him.

It tasted artificial like all of them did, oily and strongly seasoned but it didn’t matter because Soobin’s giggle made it absolutely worth it and Yeonjun was certain he would be willing to do anything and everything to hear it again.

“My parents keep asking when you’re gonna visit.” the taller admitted and Yeonjun raised his brows.

“Huh? Why?”

Soobin smiled, looking down. “Well, I’ve been talking about you like… a lot. And they want to meet you properly so…”

“Is that an invite?”

“Yes… I think so, yeah?”

“I’d love to.” Yeonjun affirmed and Soobin smiled at him, eating another potato chip.

“I never asked…” he then started, “Do you go to university?”

“Yeah! I’m about to start my third year.”

“Oh! What’s your major?”

“Fashion design. That’s also why I really wanted to go to Paris. It was so interesting!”

Soobin gasped. “That’s so cool! You make clothes and stuff? No wonder you are dressed so well.”

Yeonjun blushed, chuckling nervously. “Well actually I was kind of freaking out today because I didn’t know what to wear. My friend helped me.”

Soobin laughed. “You’re so adorable! Did you feel nervous about meeting  _ me _ ?”

And because being the one to receive compliments was slightly overwhelming Yeonjun just scratched his neck nervously.

“I mean… yeah?”

“Cute!” Soobin leaned forward to squish the other’s cheeks and Yeonjun thought this boy might be the death of him.

“Do you go to university though?” he asked, desperate to change the subject before he imploded from feeling flustered. Soobin nodded.

“Yep. Veterinary studies.”

“For real? That’s amazing!”

Soobin grinned. “Well, it’s always been my dream job. I love animals so…”

“I’m sure you’ll be an amazing vet! Wow, a doctor huh… look at you, smart  _ and _ pretty. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Ah, don’t! It’s not that special. Just my passion.”

“I think you are very special, Soob.”

They exchanged shy smiles before returning to eat in silence. Soon they got tired of the greasy chips so they began eating strawberries instead. Yeonjun got one and held it in front of Soobin’s mouth and said boy took a bite, almost immediately breaking into his sweet giggles.

“This is so corny!” he said then. Yeonjun laughed with him.

“I don’t know what else you expected! I haven’t done this before.”

“Neither have I! And I’m not complaining.”

Eating strawberries turned into them feeding each other very quickly, both of them laughing loudly and Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking about how much he enjoyed this and how badly he wanted to keep doing it, keep spending time with this boy and keep making him laugh.

They finished off the picnic with sharing the chocolate, Yeonjun taking a row of it in between his teeth and making Soobin bite off his own piece which resulted in them giggling again as their faces were in close proximity and it didn’t feel weird at all.

Butterflies seemed an unfitting term for the tumult in Yeonjun’s stomach when Soobin got playful and bit off such a large piece that his lips almost touched the other’s and the taller boy grinned.

Then they were done eating, stomachs filled up and eyelids heavy. Yeonjun leaned back and closed his eyes.

He felt Soobin’s head rest on his shoulder and didn’t dare to move even a centimetre.

“Junie?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you. Let’s meet up more often, okay?”

“I missed you too.”

Soobin smelled of a cologne that Yeonjun didn’t know but surely liked and in that moment he felt as if he was in a dream. But it wasn’t. They really were there and he was reminded of that when Soobin reached for his hand and let his fingers fall into the spaces between Yeonjun’s.

“Is this a date?” he asked and the other realised that they never had clarified that.

“Do you want it to be one?”

“Mhm.”

“Then I guess it is.”

Soobin hummed lightly. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“What?”

Yeonjun opened his eyes to find that the other had sat up straight and turned a bit so he could look at him properly. He was blushing from his neck up to his ears and over all he looked beyond ethereal. He pouted a little, maybe subconsciously.

“I’d like to kiss you again.” he muttered and Yeonjun looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really? I mean… you can, of course.”

Soobin smiled and Yeonjun damned him for being the cutest person he’d ever come across. Then he suddenly had his hands on Yeonjun’s neck and the latter closed his eyes as he realised how close the other had come.

It was only a short peck but it was enough to make Yeonjun all giddy inside. Soobin immediately pulled him into a hug, tackling him so they both landed on top of the blanket.

The other held him tightly and rubbed his back, humming as he buried his face in Soobin’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you the cutest?” he whispered and the younger boy squealed a little.

They didn’t move at all for the next five minutes, simply lying there in each other’s arms and breathing deeply. Yeonjun had never felt happiness like this and he pondered whether he should ever let go of Soobin again.

“Why do you smell like flowers?” the taller boy asked and the other giggled.

“I don’t know, you tell me?”

“I think you’re a fairy.”

They both laughed and Yeonjun loosened a bit so he could look into Soobin’s eyes.

“You’re so cute Soob. The cutest ever.”

“You keep saying that!”

“Because it’s true!”

The taller rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips gave his feelings away. Yeonjun thought he was endearing.

They finally let go of one another and instead lay on their backs, looking up at the sky through the branches of the tree. It was a bright blue with a few white clouds decorating it.

Their hands were linked again and Soobin’s thumb was drawing circles on the back of Yeonjun’s hand absentmindedly, making him feel more relaxed than ever. He surely could get used to this.

“Do you see that one?” the younger asked, pointing at a cloud. Yeonjun hummed in agreement. “It kind of looks like a whale, doesn’t it?”

“A whale? Come on, that’s clearly a horse.”

“Horse? Are you blind?”

They laughed a little before looking at another cloud.

“That one looks like a dragon. And someone is riding on it.”

“Who’d that someone be?”

“Hm… maybe the villain who’s secretly in love with the hero.” Soobin made up and Yeonjun laughed.

“I have a few issues with that statement. Why are dragons always seen as evil and why is this a villain?”

“It could also be the hero! Jeez, maybe I like cheesy stories.”

“Okay then. The villain is in love with the hero. Is he gonna confess?”

“No. Because the hero has another love interest.” Soobin sounded very serious and Yeonjun giggled.

“You’re dramatic! Why can’t they just be together?”

“Because then the villain would lose his purpose as the antagonist! He’s obviously only bad because he’s heartbroken.”

“That’s a very sad story. I’d like it more if it’s just a prince flying his dragon to see his lover.”

“Boring!”

They bickered for a little longer before turning silent, simply watching the clouds move slowly. In the distance they could hear other people talking but it didn’t matter to Yeonjun. To him all that mattered in that moment was the hand holding his and Soobin’s slow breathing which signalled relaxation.

“Junie?”

“Hm?”

“Aren’t we doing this in the wrong order?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… we kissed, then talked, then went on a date and kissed again. Shouldn’t it be talking, dates, kissing?”

Yeonjun laughed. “So what? Let’s make our own rules. I like it like this. Don’t you?”

“I like it too.”

“What should we do for our next date?” Yeonjun asked and Soobin hummed.

“You’re already thinking about that?”

“Yes? Maybe we could go to the movies.”

“Cliché. I like it.”

“Admit it, you’d like anything that I suggest.”

“Obviously. I just want to spend time with you so whatever we do is fine with me.”

They once more remained silent for a while, only interrupted by the sound of Soobin’s phone ringing. He sighed as he picked up.

“Hello?... Hey mom I’m-... yeah we’re still in the park, why?... But it’s early!... Come on!... Fine… Bye!”

He hung up, immediately pouting and Yeonjun smiled at that, caressing his cheek.

“What’s up?”

“I have to go home.”

“Already?”

Soobin frowned. “It’s not like I want to! I want to stay here with you.”

Yeonjun chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the other once more, a gesture that Soobin returned enthusiastically, this time lingering longer than before.

“It’s okay Soob. We’ll go on another date soon, yeah?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They smiled at each other and packed their things, Yeonjun went to get rid of the garbage while Soobin folded together his blanket.

They walked back to the train station hand in hand, exchanging looks and sweet words. Yeonjun still insisted on bringing his date to his platform and when they arrived there he found it hard to let go.

“I had fun.” Soobin assured, kissing the other’s forehead gently which made him smile.

“Me too. Text me when you’re home.”

“I will.”

Yeonjun waited until the train had left the station before heading to his own platform, immediately texting Beomgyu.

_ -I’m done! He just left. Heading home now. _

_ -How was it? _

_ -Amazing??? He’s the sweetest _

_ -Did you _

_ -yknow _

_ -smooch? _

_ -Yes :D _

_ -We’re going on another date soon _

_ -He’s so cute _

_ -I’m still at your house I expect details _

He chuckled to himself as he entered his own subway, feeling genuinely happy. Shortly after he arrived home he received another text, this time from Soobin.

_ -I’m home now <3 _

_ -Thank you for today I really enjoyed it. _

_ -Me too Soob _

_ -See you soon <3 _

_ -You better keep your word!! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
